


Big Cat, Lil Cat

by Medium_calypso



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_calypso/pseuds/Medium_calypso
Summary: Arin goes through a lot of different emotions during your average episode of Game Grumps, but luckily, Dan is there for Arin during all of them.





	Big Cat, Lil Cat

Barry’s phone vibrated on his desk. Picking it up, he saw that he had a text from Dan.

_Hey, can you edit the footage we just recorded?_

Barry frowned at his phone in confusion as he typed out a response.

_Sure? Why didn’t you walk out here and ask me in person?_

Dan’s response was almost immediate.

_I’m kinda stuck here right now. I’ll explain later._

Barry shrugged and pulled up the footage on his computer.

\------------

“GODDAMMIT!” Arin yelled for the seventh time that episode.

Barry smirked at his computer as he watched Arin die yet again.

“This stupid goddamn game with its dumb fuckin- DAMMIT”

Dan’s excited giggling could be heard in the background, behind Arin’s incensed screeching. “Arin, buddy, just take a deep breath. It’s all gonna be fine. You’re doin’ great!”

Even without a facecam, Barry could tell that Arin was glaring at Dan.

“I’m not doing great, Daniel. I’ve died 26 times-”

“27.” Dan tried to cover up his correction with a coughing fit, but Arin wouldn’t be fooled.

“I’ve died 27 times this episode, and I’m tired and annoyed and I want to go to Taco Bell or to bed. I don’t care which. I’m just so sick of stupid Sonic and his stupid little dumb hedgehoggy face.”

“Aww, come here Arin. Big hug for the angry boy. Huggy, hug, hug,” Danny crooned at Arin; he seemed to find Arin’s breakdowns adorable. “Why don’t you give me the controller, and I’ll give it a shot? Sound good, buddy?”

Arin huffed, but almost immediately, Dan started playing the game.

After just a few seconds, he had died twice.

“See, Arin? It’s not just you! I think this game is just garbage.”

Arin’s grumbling was muffled, which made Dan laugh.

“Arin, you gotta get your face outta my shoulder! The lovelies can’t hear your cute little emotionally charged outbursts of anger and frustration.”

Arin grumbled some more, but Barry could tell that it was more for show than out of actual frustration.

Danny sighed contently. “See, that wasn’t so hard, was it, Big Cat?”

Arin made a noncomittal sound, and Dan went back to the game.

After 5 minutes of Dan vaguely narrating his gameplay and silence from Arin, Danny put down the controller. He leaned into the microphone.

“Barry, edit this part out,” he whispered, then leaned away from the mic to talk to Arin.

“What’s wrong, Big Cat? You haven’t said anything in awhile. Everything okay?”

Barry strained his ears, but he didn’t hear a response from Arin. However, he heard Danny chuckle.

“Did you fall asleep on me, buddy? Come on, you gotta wake up. We gotta show to do.”

Arin mumbled into the couch.

“What was that, buddy?” Danny asked. “I couldn’t understand you.”

Arin sleep-filled voice was barely audible. “I wanna go to bed, Li’l Cat.”

There was silence, broken by Dan giggling slightly.

“Did you just call me ‘Li’l Cat’?”

Barry heard nothing, but he assumed that Arin nodded.

Danny giggled louder. “You’ve never called me that before. But, to be fair, I’ve never seen you this adorably sleepy before.”

Arin mumbled sleepily, “Big Cat wants to cuddle with Li’l Cat.”

Dan melted a little bit at Arin’s words. “Aww, I wanna cuddle with you, too, Big Cat. C’mere. buddy.”

There was quiet, then the footage stopped.

\------------

Barry stood up from his desk and walked over toward the recording room. He looked in the window to see Arin’s head on Danny’s lap; Danny slowly stroking Arin’s hair and humming softly to himself.

Dan noticed a shadow in the recording room window, and looked up to see Barry looking in the room at him and Arin. Danny smiled softly, and got out his phone. He sent a quick, one-handed text, then set his phone down. He raised a single finger to his lips.

Barry pulled out his phone to read the message from Dan.

_Shh. He’s sleeping._

He looked up to see Dan smiling fondly at Arin, eyes starting to droop. Before long, he had joined Arin in a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! This was my first ever fanfiction, and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I would really appreciate some comments or feedback if you have the chance. Thanks for reading!


End file.
